un mariage arrangé
by Daiska
Summary: Quand Sasuke revient à Konoha mais Qu'il Doit se marier


Un mariage arrangé

Sasuke s'écroula sur le sol, il venait d'accomplir sa vengeance et il avait bien besoin de repos. C'est lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain en pleine forêt qu'il prit une décision mais pas n'importe laquelle, celle de retourner a Konoha, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de but il devait bien aller quelque part et même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer son village avait de l'important pour lui.

Arrivé devant les portes du village il fut accueilli par deux regards surpris et une dizaine d'Anbus, ils l'emmenèrent directement à l'Hokage. C'est une femme blonde aux yeux noisette et semblant avoir une vingtaine d'années qu'il vit en entrant dans le bureau.

Un des anbus : Hokage-sama, nous l'avons trouvé à l'entrée du village

Hokage : bien vous pouvez disposer

Anbus : oui Hokage-sama

Hokage : bon maintenant qu'ils sont partis on va pouvoir parler plus tranquillement, je suis Tsunade

Sasuke : Sasuke Uchiwa

Tsunade : j'avais remarqué et que fais tu à Konoha ?

Sasuke : je voudrais réintégrer le village

Tsunade : tu te doute que ce n'est pas si facile que cela, je dois en parler au conseil du village

Sasuke : je le sais

Tsunade : et pourquoi revenir maintenant

Sasuke : j'ai accomplis ma vengeance, mon frère est mort

Tsunade : c'est la seule raison ?

Sasuke : oui

Mais devant le regard de Tsunade il préféra dire la vérité.

Sasuke : en fait je voulais aussi revoir quelqu'un

Tsunade : ca ne serait pas Naruto par hasard ?

Sasuke : pourquoi Naruto ?

Tsunade : il m'a dit que tu étais son meilleur ami

A l'entente de cette phrase il détourna le regard et la blonde souri face à ce comportement. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

… : hé la vielle

Tsunade : Naruto combien de fois devrais je te dire de ne pas m'appeler comme ca

Naruto : désol… sasu… ke !?

Sasuke : salut … Naruto, je suis de retou…

Il ne put finir sa phrase que le blond le serrait déjà dans ses bras. Sasuke hésita mais répondit a l'étreinte. Et quand Naruto se sépara enfin de son ami, il lui fit un énorme sourire.

Naruto : je suis content que tu sois revenu

Tsunade : pour le moment tu seras enfermé jusqu'à ce que le conseil me donne son avis

Naruto : le deux vieux !? Ils voudront forcément le faire exécuter

Tsunade : ne vous inquiétez pas je ferais de mon mieux pour que cela n'arrive pas

Apres cette entrevue, Sasuke fut emmené et enfermé dans une des cellules les plus gardées tandis que Tsunade alla voir le conseil.

Koharu : donc si je comprends bien tu nous demande de le faire réintégrer le village ?

Tsunade : exactement

Homura : normalement la sentence des nukenins est la mort

Tsunade : mais ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un nukenin reviens de lui-même et qui plus est un Uchiwa

Homura : nous allons y réfléchir

Tsunade : merci

Pendant ce temps Naruto était chez Ichiraku en compagnie de Sakura, cette dernière était d'ailleur très contente de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Sakura : il est vraiment revenu !? Mais c'est super !

Naruto : ne te réjouis pas trop vite sakura

Sakura : tu devrais être content toi aussi

Naruto : n'oubli pas que le conseil n'a pas encore donné sa réponse

Sakura : mais même s'ils décident de le tuer, Sasuke-kun ne se laissera pas faire

Naruto : tu as toujours était trop naïve quand ca concernait Sasuke et je déteste ce côté de ta personnalité

Sakura : je ne suis pas naïve

Naruto : si tu es naïve, tu le crois le plus fort, tu le crois capable de tout, tu le crois parfait mais personne n'est parfait

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il partit en payant son bol de ramen.

De son côté Sasuke était perdu dans ses pensés.

_Comment je vais faire, je ne peux pas lui sortir « salut au fait je te l'ai pas dit mais si je suis revenu c'est aussi parce que je voulais te voir, ouè je t'aime » je vais passer pour un idiot, mais si je lui dit pas… je sais je vais faire en sorte qu'il comprenne sans que je n'ai à lui dire et comme ca je verrai si c'est réciproque et si ca ne l'ait pas j'arrêterai et on restera amis. Oui, je vais faire ca. En attendant je suis toujours enfermé ici, j'espère qu'ils vont la prendre vite leur décision_.

Le lendemain : 

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, les membres du conseil avaient convoqués Sasuke pour lui faire part de leur décision.

Homura : nous acceptons de te faire réintégrer le village a une seule condition

Sasuke : laquelle ?

Koharu : un mariage

Sasuke : je refuse

Homura : tu n'es pas en mesure de refuser

Sasuke : il n'y pas une autre solution ?

Koharu : non, sinon c'est la peine de mort

Homura : donc le mariage aura lieu dans un moi

Sasuke : attendez je n'ai pas dit oui

Koharu : tu préfère peut être mourir ?

Sasuke : …

Homura : bien sure il faut vite trouver celle qui va porter l'héritier Uchiwa

Sasuke : comment ca « porter l'héritier Uchiwa » ?

Koharu : il y a un problème

Sasuke : bien sure qu'il y en a un

Koharu : mais je ne vois pas lequel

Sasuke : il n'était pas question d'un enfant

Homura : et bien maintenant il en est question

Sasuke : de toute façon il n'y aura pas de gosse

Koharu : bien sure que si !

Sasuke : bien sure que non !

Homura : pouvons nous savoir pourquoi ?

Sasuke : …_ Je ne peux quand même pas leur dire que la seule personne qui me fasse de l'effet ne peut pas avoir d'enfants_

Tsunade : bon nous en reparlerons plus tard

Homura : oui tu as raison

Koharu : ne crois pas échapper à cette discussion Uchiwa

Sasuke : je ne croyais pas vous dire ca mais merci Hokage-sama

Tsunade : je voudrai quand même savoir, pourquoi ne pas vouloir faire renaître ton clan

Sasuke : le clan Uchiwa a assez vécu vous ne croyez pas ?

Tsunade : peut être bien

Sasuke : et puis vous savez quand je suis partis du village je n'avais que la vengeance en tête je ne pensais a rien d'autre. Mais plus tard j'ai compris qu'il me manquait quelque chose et quand je l'ai vu me poursuivre pour me ramener au village, la seule chose que je me suis dit c'est « je n'aurais pas dû partir mais j'ai quand même choisis ma vengeance car je n'avais eu que ca depuis que je suis petit. Je n'ai pas accepté la vérité. Quand j'ai tué mon frère j'ai compris que la vengeance ne menait a rien, je n'avais plus de but et je ressentais toujours ce vide alors je suis revenu et mon clan je n'en ai rien a faire du moment que je comble ce vide.

Tsunade : et ce vide qu'est-ce ?

Sasuke : lui

Tsunade : lui ?

Sasuke : oui

Tsunade : quand Naruto me parlait de toi, il te définissait comme quelqu'un de froid, prétentieux avec un air « je me fous de tout »

Sasuke : j'ai juste plus de fierté que les autres mais j'ai appris a la mettre de côté et pour mon air froid c'est juste que je ne montre pas mes sentiments

Tsunade : tu as changé

Tsunade : tu peux retourner au manoir Uchiwa, dans la journée ils auront surement choisis quelqu'un et j'ai ma petite idée sur la personne

Sasuke : de toute façon elle ne peut pas être aussi énervante que Sakura et Ino

Tsunade : j'espère pour toi Sasuke

Sasuke sortit et prit le chemin du quartier Uchiwa. En passant dans les rue plusieurs regards se posèrent sur lui et rare étaient ceux sympathiques mais n'y faisant pas attention il rentra chez lui. C'est en voyant l'intérieur poussiéreux qu'il entama comme il venait juste de l'appeler sa journée grand nettoyage. Quelques heures plus tard la sonnette de l'entrée retentit t c'est à son plus grand malheur qu'il découvrit la personne qui l'avait dérangé.

Sasuke : tu veux quoi ?

… : je peux entrer d'abord

Sasuke : *le laissant entrer* maintenant répond tu veux quoi sakura ?

Sakura : le conseil m'a proposé de me marier avec toi, ils m'ont dit que tu cherchais une fiancée

Sasuke : rassure moi tu n'as pas dit oui au moins

Sakura : bah si pourquoi ?

Sasuke : il fallait dire non

Sakura : je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dit non puisque c'est toi qui me le propose

Sasuke : ce n'est pas moi c'est eux qui te l'on proposé

Sakura : mais si ils m'ont dit que c'était toi qui voulais

Sasuke : bon je vais t'explique de façon a ce que tu comprennes. Ils m'ont fait du chantage, c'eatit soit un mariage soit la peine de mort. Je n'avais pas le choix.

Sakura : mais tu m'as quand même choisis

Sasuke : non moi je n'ai choisis personne

Sakura : oh mais ne fais pas ton timide

Sasuke : bon la tu soule alors barre toi

Sakura : oui mais ne t'inquiète pas je reviendrai quand j'emménagerai ici

Sasuke : c'est la première fois que j'ai vraiment envi de frapper une fille

La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois, ceux qui l'énerva encore plus.

Sasuke : *ouvrant la porte* quoi encore ?

Naruto : *gêné par le ton cassant de Sasuke* heu… j'étais venu vor comment tu allais mais je peux repasser.

Sasuke : non c'est bon vas y entre

Naruto : je viens de voir Sakura, elle avait l'aire contente

Sasuke : qu'elle se réjouisse parce que bientôt elle va détester noël

Naruto : mais noël n'est que dans un moi, pourquoi tu dis ca ?

Sasuke : assied toi

Sasuke expliqua la situation au blond et après que celui-ci se soit remis du choc, il prit enfin la parole.

Naruto : mais pourquoi tu dis qu'elle va détester noël ?

Sasuke : parce que je vais tout faire pour qu'elle ne veuille plus se marier avec moi et comme ca le mariage n'aura pas lieu

Naruto : comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?  
Sasuke : je ne sais pas encore comment mais je vais lui pourrir la vie

Naruto : si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas je suis là

Sasuke : merci

Naruto lui fit un sourire made in Naruto Uzumaki et partit en lui faisant de grands signes d'au revoir.

Sasuke : enfin fini ca m'aura prit toute la journée mais ca en vaut la peine

N'ayant encore rien acheté pour manger, il alla se couche directement. Le lendemain matin ce sont des coups répétés à la porte qui le réveilla, il regarda l'heure et se dit qui si la personne n'avait pas une bonne raison de le réveiller à huit heures elle se prendrait un chidori. En ouvrant la porte il découvrit deux personnes qu'il se serait bien passé de voir. Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot qu'il referma la porte aussitôt. Il les entendit quand même parler de l'autre côté de la porte.

… : mais arrête de rire Ino

Ino : tu sais quoi Sakura, à mon avis il n'a pas apprécié qu'on les réveille

Sakura : mais non

Ino : et je pense aussi qu'il ne voulait pas nous voir

Sakura : toi peut être mais pas moi et puis arrête de rire

Ino : bon on y va ?

Sakura : non, il faut que j'emménage ici et plus tôt sera le mieux

Sasuke : * chuchotant* plus tôt sera le mieux hein ?

Sasuke : *rouvrant la porte* tu as raison plus tôt sera le mieux entrez

Sakura : je savais que tu étais pressé d'habiter avec moi

Sasuke : tss ne pas la tuer, ne pas la tuer

Ino qui avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit malgré qu'il l'ait chuchoté se retourna vers lui mais ne dit rien.

Sakura : alors j'amène quoi ?

Sasuke : le minimum et tu les mets dans le chambre d'itachi

Sakura : pourquoi pas dans la tienne ?

Sasuke : parce que c'est comme ca

Ino : ca ne devrait pas être long alors

Pendant que Sakura et Ino faisaient les allés retours entre les deux maisons, lui alla se préparer et ne coulant pas rester avec elles il décida de sortir.

Sakura : tu vas où ?

Sasuke : chez Naruto

Sakura : mais il dort a cette heure

Sasuke : et bien je finirai ma nuit chez lui

A cette phrase Ino se remit à rire.

Ino : je te l'avais dit qu'il n'avait pas apprécié qu'on le réveille

Et comme l'avait dit Sakura c'est un Naruto encore dans le brouillard qui lui ouvrit.

Naruto : Sasuke il n'est que huit heures et demie, tu fous quoi ici ?

Sasuke : ca te dit un entrainement ?

Naruto : reviens dans deux heures

Sasuke : et si je t'offre des ramens chez Ichiraku

Naruto : donne-moi dix minutes et j'arrive

Sasuke : t'as pas changé

Naruto : au fait pourquoi tu viens aussi tôt ?

Sasuke : il y a deux folles chez moi

Naruto : je comprends mieux

Naruto : deux bols de ramen au porc patron

Ichiraku : c'est noté et vous jeune homme ?

Sasuke : un œuf et du bacon

Naruto : tu devrais prendre des ramens ils sont trop bons

Sasuke : le matin très peu pour moi

Naruto : un troisième s'il vous plait

Sasuke : tu vas grossir a manger autant

Naruto : mais non

Deux semaines étaient maintenant passées et Sakura commençait à désespérer, en effet Sasuke refusait de l'embrasser, ne la laissait pas dormir avec lui, à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un repas il allait manger autre part ou alors il se faisait à manger mais rien pour elle. Et depuis une semaine il ne dormait plus au manoir.

Sasuke lui était content de lui, il voyait que sakura perdait le sourire, il avait gagné et ne pensait pas que serait aussi facile. Il était en ce moment chez Naruto comme tous les soirs depuis une semaine.

Naruto : c'est dommage que tu te mari a noël

Sasuke : pourquoi ?

Naruto : parce que j'aurai organisé une fête moi

Sasuke : bah on va l'organiser cette fête

Naruto : mais et le mariage ?

Sasuke : tu va voir dans 2 semaine il n'y aura pas de mariage

Naruto : si tu le dit tu veux boire quoi ?

Sasuke : comme tu veux

Naruto partit chercher les boissons mais lorsqu'il revint il se prit le pied dans quelque chose et tomba en avant. En le voyant tomer, Sasuke se précipita pour le rattraper mais il fut emporter pas Naruto et tomba avec lui. En ouvrant ses yeux qu'il avait fermé à cause du choc à venir, il ne vit que le visage de son ami se rapprocher et les referma donc. Le contact des lèvres de Naruto sur les siennes lui fit un bien fous, depuis combien de temps en avait il envi, il ne voulait même pas compter, pour le moment ce qui se passait dans la réalité l'intéressait beaucoup plus et s'abandonna à cette bouche qui lui dévorait la sienne. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Naruto se releva précipitamment en s'excusant mais le brun posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus.

Sasuke : tu l'as fait parce que tu en avais envi non ?

Naruto : oui mais …

Sasuke : et moi aussi, ca fait longtemps que j'attendais de pouvoir faire ce geste envers toi

Naruto : combien de temps ?

Sasuke : depuis que je suis parti du village donc 5 ans

Naruto : pourquoi t'es pas revenu dans ce cas ?

Sasuke : je voulais tuer mon frère avant, j'étais stupide

Naruto : c'est pas faux

Sasuke : on devrait aller se coucher demain on a une journée chargée

Naruto : et il y a quoi au programme ?

Sasuke : les magasins pour trouver des cadeaux de noël, je suppose qu'il t'en reste à acheter

Naruto : oui quelques uns et toi tu vas en acheter ?

Sasuke : oui trois

Naruto : a qui ?

Sasuke : surprise

Naruto : de toute façon je saurai demain. Bonne nuit

Sasuke : bonne nuit

Le lendemain : 

Naruto : ne le prends pas je lui ai déjà acheté le tome 6

Sasuke : alors je prends le livre bonus icha icha

Naruto : sacré kakashi-sensei, il arrêtera jamais de lire ca

Sasuke : passons à la personne suivante

Naruto : qui est-ce ?

Sasuke : Tsunade-sama mais je ne sais pas quoi lui prendre

Naruto : une très bonne bouteille de saké et elle sera aux anges. Mais pourquoi tu lui offre quelque chose ?

Sasuke : parce que qu'elle ma aidée et puis je l'aime bien

Naruto : et la troisième ?

Sasuke : je verrai plus tard et toi tes derniers achats ?

Naruto : il me restait Jiraya-sensei et toi mais je les ai achetés pendant que tu achetais les tiens

Sasuke : ok, tu m'attends chez Ichiraku j'arrive

Naruto : pas de problème

Tandis que Naruto se dirigeait vers l'Ichiraku ramens, Sasuke alla dans une bijouterie où il avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt deux anneaux avec un rubis il les prit, les fit enveloppés dans une belle boite et partit cette fois pour rejoindre Naruto.

J-8 :

Ce soir là, Sakura suivit Sasuke avec la ferme intention de savoir où il allait chaque nuit. Elle fut très intriguée en le voyant entrer chez Naruto, elle s'approcha alors d'une fenêtre et ce qu'elle vit la blessa. En effet ses deux anciens coéquipiers s'embrassaient et Sasuke enlevait le tee-shirt du blond, pas besoin d'en voir plus pour qu'elle comprenne ce que ces deux la faisaient. Et c'est en pleur qu'elle repartit au manoir Uchiwa.

Une semaine plus tard : 

Ino : *entrant joyeusement* sakura tu es prête ?

Sakura : non

Ino : mais pourquoi ? Il te reste plus que quinze minutes

Sakura : je veux plus me marier

Ino : quoi !?

Sakura : tu as très bien compris, je n'aurais pas dû accepter la proposition de ces sales vieux

Ino : qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

Sakura : Naruto

Ino : quoi, tu aime Naruto ?

Sakura : non, Sasuke aime Naruto

Ino : ah, et c'est réciproque ?

Sakura : oui, je les ai vus

Ino : si tu ne veux plus de ce mariage, ai aux moins le courage d'y aller et de dire non

Sakura : oui, tu as raison

Ino : aller enfile moi cette robe, je m'occupe de ta coiffure

De son côté Sasuke était près et attendait avec Naruto dans une salle pas très loin de cette où était sa « fiancée ».

Sasuke : *lui tendant une boite* joyeux noël Naruto

Naruto : merci

En ouvrant la boite Naruto découvrit les anneaux, il était tellement content qu'il sauta dans les bras de Sasuke pour l'embrasser.

Sasuke : il y en a un pour toi et un pour moi comme ca on a la même boucle d'oreille

Naruto : je vais le mettre à gauche

Sasuke : alors moi à droite

Naruto : à toi maintenant d'ouvrir ton cadeau

Sasuke ouvrit le petit paquet que Naruto lui tendait et il vit la bague qu'il avait vu l'après midi où il avait fait les boutiques avec lui. Elle était en argent et gravée par plusieurs symboles.

Naruto : comme j'ai vu que tu la regardais souvent je me suis douté qu'elle te plaisait

Sasuke : *mettant l'anneau a son pouce* merci Naruto

La porte s'ouvrit sur Shikamaru qui leur dit que la cérémonie allait commencer et bien sure observateur comme il est il remarqua les anneaux aux oreilles des deux concernés. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où allait se dérouler le mariage. Ils se placèrent, Sasuke devant l'hôtel et Naruto à la place du témoin. Quelques minutes plus tard Sakura arriva et se plaça à côté de Sasuke tandis qu'Ino s'installa à côté de Naruto. L'homme qui arriva devant eux fut Kakashi.

Kakashi : Sakura Haruno veux-tu, prendre Sasuke Uchiwa pour légitime époux, et vivre avec lui selon la loi de Dieu, dans le saint état du mariage ? L'aimeras-tu, le consoleras-tu, l'honoreras-tu, le garderas-tu, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, et, renonçant à toute autre union, lui resteras-tu fidèle jusqu'à la mort ?

Sakura : non

Kakashi : comment ça non ?

Sakura : non je ne veux pas vivre malheureuse et puis Sasuke aime déjà quelqu'un

Kakashi : c'est vrai Sasuke ?

Sasuke : oui

Kakashi : cette personne est-elle dans la salle ?

Sasuke : oui

Sakura : en même temps il y a presque tous le monde ici

Kakashi : qui est-ce Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Naruto

Et Naruto se leva pour venir se placer près de Sasuke qui lui prit la main.

Koharu : je refuse, ce mariage devait avoir lieu donc il aura lieu

Homura : vous avez accepté mademoiselle Haruno alors maintenant tenez vos engagement

Tsunade : je n'ai rien dit jusque la mais maintenant ca suffi, laissez les un peu tranquille et tant pis si le clan Uchiwa ne renait pas. Ca ne changera pas grand-chose à konoha

Koharu : Tsunade ce n'est pas vous qui décidez de cela

Tsunade : j'ai quand même mon mot à dire et je préfère les voir heureux

C'est comme cela que Homura et Koharu abandonnèrent et le silence prit place dans la salle jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne le brise.

Sasuke : *lançant un paquet* Kakashi-sensei tenez votre cadeau de noël

Naruto : *faisant de même* et le mien

Kakashi : merci les garçons, je n'avais pas eu le temps de les acheter

Sasuke : Tsunade-sama vous trouverez le votre sur votre bureau

Tsunade : merci Sasuke mais tu n'étais pas obligé

Sasuke : vous m'avez beaucoup aidé et ce soir aussi

Elle sourit et il partit en courant et en tirant Naruto par la main. Il l'emmena sur le pont où ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Ils s'y assirent et regardèrent le couché du soleil.

Naruto : merci Sasuke c'est le plus beau noël que j'ai passé et le plus angoissant aussi

Sasuke : angoissant ?

Naruto : oui, ne pas savoir si le mariage allait rater ou si tu allais vraiment te marier

Sasuke : désoler alors

Et comme pour se faire pardonner il l'embrassa.

Naruto : pour toujours ?

Sasuke : pour toujours !


End file.
